


Wait What?

by Queens_n_Fiction



Category: GOT7
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 14:04:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10810515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queens_n_Fiction/pseuds/Queens_n_Fiction
Summary: Youngjae really likes Jaebum, but he's dating Dahyun.Is he?





	Wait What?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is super un-beta'd! just wanted to do a one shot before working on the next chapter of my other fic.

Youngjae looked at the two people laughing in the distance with obvious envy written across his face. They were walking and cheerfully talking, looking like the perfect example of what a couple should be like. He bitterly admitted that the two together were a sight to behold. Kim Dahyun and _his_ Jaebum-Hyung were good friends, always hanging around one another, the twinkling laughter of Dahyun and Jaebum’s clear baritone chuckled rang throughout the halls whenever they were together. Though they denied it vehemently, the rumors going around thought that they couldn't be more obvious in their supposed secret relationship. Heck, even Youngjae could see the truth in the rumors as the pair walked around the school like two peas in a pod.

He knew he didn’t have a right to say anything about the situation, however much it seems to prickle at the back of his head whenever he finds himself third wheeling around the pair. Him and Dahyun were second-years in school, Jaebum-Hyung in his third and final year of school. While Youngjae himself had met the elder when he first came to the school as a small, bumbling shy first year, looking up to the boy with the twin moles and edgy personality, but while he eventually found the courage to talk to the surprisingly kind elder, Dahyun had long started her friendship with Jaebum-hyung. They were childhood friends, the stories they shared filled with the courageous acts of a young Jaebum protecting an even younger Dahyun. He was envious of how they seemed to know everything about each other while Youngjae felt like he knew practically nothing compared to her about his Hyung even a year into their kindled friendship.

 

Saying all this, he didn't hate Dahyun. The girl was incredibly nice and outgoing, accepting Youngjae into their little clique almost as quickly as Jaebum had. That's what made everything all the more difficult.

 

Youngjae always knew he harboured a little crush on the older boy, from when he first saw Jaebum-hyung passing by the open door of his first year classroom, the light hitting him just so Youngjae could notice how his dark eyes reflected happiness in their upturned eye smile, or how those same mesmerizingly beautiful eyes flickered over and met Youngjae’s briefly. It had startled him, shocking him out of his awestruck state. The other had offered him a small smile as he continued on his way, his already putty mind melted at the sight of it. From that day on he was determined to at least talk to the elder, brushing off the pink of his cheeks as excitement at the possibility of meeting a new friend. When he finally did manage to talk to the elder one day, he was hit even harder when he discover that the ethereal being in front of him had a pure heart of gold to match.

 

After a while into their friendship Youngjae knew he was completely gone to the elder. Each compliment, smile, affectionate ruffle of his hair, or comfort given left Youngjae’s knees weak as he slowly fell into the quicksand that was Im Jaebum.

 

“If you stare any harder you might burn a hole in them.”

 

His crush was also apparently evident to all those around. Thankgod the two people he needed knowing the least were still completely clueless to it.

 

He blinked, snapping out of his revered silence. Looking over he saw his friend BamBam rolling his eyes at him. “If you're bothered by them so much why don't you ask Jaebum-hyung out, i doubt he’ll say no when he finds out you have the biggest crush on him. Ever. of all time.”

 

He huffed. “What's the point? He only ever has eyes for Dahyun.” his eyes strayed back to where the pair were standing, only to see them walking towards where they were standing. His heart skipped a beat, worried that they would hear the conversation he turned to BamBam, panicked eyes wide. His arms flailing trying to signal to the other to drop the subject.

 

BamBam was looking at Youngjae like he was crazy. With one eyebrow raised he looked over and saw who was coming towards them. Sighing he glanced at his oblivious, and currently freaking out friend with a look of reluctant sympathy. “Oh honey, that's what you think.”

 

The duo stood in front of them, both smiling widely. “Hey guys! Whatcha talking about?” Dahyun questioned with a knowing grin on her face.

 

Blushing Youngjae looked everywhere but Jaebum. “O-oh! nothing much you know?” He could feel the elder’s eyes on him but he willed himself not to look over. Smirking Dahyun flipped her pretty long hair over her shoulder and used Jaebum’s shoulder as a base to lean on.

 

“Well, Jaebum Oppa, Mina and I were going to go hang out after school and grab a bite to eat, we were wondering if you wanted to go?” Youngjae tried to not flinch at her actions, or at the fact That his Hyung didn't blink an eye at it, seemingly comfortable with the action. His Jaebum-Hyung was smiling brightly, sending a hopeful look his way.

 

“You should come Jae-ah, it would be really great if you came along.” Youngjae noticed the endearing way the elders eyes never strayed from him while talking, making his heart jump in his chest.

 

He really wanted to go.

 

Any opportunity to Hang out with the dark haired male was a blessing right?

 

But….

 

Youngjae's heart dropped at the thought of going only to third wheel the supposed couple. His mind hadn't registered the third named mentioned, only focused on the first two. Sure he wanted to spend time with his favorite Hyung, but he didn't want to stand around awkwardly trying not to break at every close moment the two shared.

 

Flashing a weak smile at the pair, he began to gather his stuff. “Sorry guys, I guess I'm not in the mood to go out today. You two go and have fun alright?” Youngjae tried not to let his shoulders droop, desperate not to show his inner heartbreak. Giving a small wave to the group, he hurried off in the opposite direction, missing Jaebum's crest-fallen face, BamBam’s exasperated one, and Dahyun’s small frown.

 

“Aish, that boy needs to get a clue already.” The Thai boy huffed.

 

Dahyun glared and turned to hit Jaebum's shoulder, hard. “You need to be more foreword! If he can't get it that means you're not doing it right! I told you, you need to start getting closer to him, he still thinks we’re a couple and you haven't shown him any different!”

 

Bambam nodded. “Those rumors are still going strong around the school.” dahyun glared at the boy again as if to say ‘see! You need to do more’

  


Yelping, the dark haired male turned with a glare of his own. “I've tried! No one listens to me when I tell them it's wrong, What do you suggest then?”

 

Dahyun’s lips turned up in a sinister smile. “Oh I have an idea.”

 

##

 

Youngjae was walking towards the school gates, his head down and his feet dragging slowly. He still felt upset from the earlier events. He shouldn't have run away but he couldn't let himself stay there, knowing he would have eventually succumb to his feelings and say or do something stupid like confess to jaebum.

 

He was mentally hitting himself for being so obvious earlier, if his hyung didn't suspect anything before he sure would now.

 

“Youngjae-ah!” he jumped at the sound of his name, turning  his head around to look for the source of the sound. His eyes landed on the very object of his thoughts, Jaebum was standing in front of the gates, waving him over with a large smile plastered across his face.

 

“Ah hyung,” walking up to the elder he didn't notice the two girls positioned two feet away from them. “Whats up? I thought you and Dahyun-unnie were going for food now?”

 

“That's true but….” he pointed to the two girls Youngjae had briefly noticed earlier, when he saw who it was he gasped in surprise.

 

“Dahyun and Mina-unnie?” his jaw was hitting the floor as he saw the pair make out like they haven't seen each other in days, albeit, Mina’s face was bright red and flustered looking like she was just as shocked as Youngjae was. Dayhun however showed no signs of embarrassment what's so ever. She was even smirking.

 

“Yeah,” he was brought back to reality when jaebum spoke up again. The other was looking at youngjae intently, hoping that Dahyun’s half baked plan would work. It pained him to see the younger around others, but knowing he didn't have a say in anything due to his own cowardice. If this actually worked out, he would use the opportunity to finally confess to his cute dongsaeng. Jaebum didn't know when his feelings for Youngjae had shown up, all he knows is that without the younger in his life, he’d be lost.

 

“,Dahyun said we were going but she's a bit preoccupied with her girlfriend.” He shrugged his shoulders, trying to look nonchalant. He really hoped this worked.

 

“Girlfriend?” Youngjae squeaked. “Wait what? I-i thought….”

 

Jaebum smiled and gently reached down to hold the younger's hand, shocking the other and making him flush bright red.

 

“Yeah, her and Mina have been dating for a while, I like someone else….” Youngjae breathed in deeply, not really believing what was happening to him at the moment.

 

“A-and who do you like Jaebum-hyung?” the elder’s smile grew brighter and he leveled his eyes with the younger, his eyes holding a plethora of emotions that Youngjae was too frazzled to try and decipher.

“You.” a pair of warm lips crashed with his own, startling him briefly before he shut his eyes and kissed back with all the emotion he could pour into it.

 

He still didn't really understand what was happening.

 

He could hear two distinctly female voices cheering in the background but his mind couldn't focus on anything but the person holding him.

 

_His Jaebum-Hyung was kissing him._

 

And if everything else didn't make sense, he could understand this much. He smiled into the kiss and held the elder tighter, not caring who could see them.

 

“Finally! And i thought we would have get them stuck in an elevator or something so Jaebum would finally ask him out!”

 

_Wait What?_

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thing of the Work! id love to hear your oppinions!


End file.
